In Grievance...
In Grievance... is a case featured in Criminal Case as the forty-seventh case of the game. It is the forty-seventh case of Rosenoque and also the first case in Ivory Peaks. Plot Following the end of the mayoral elections, the team were celebrating when Mayor Oakley came to inform the police team that his lifelong partner in politics and close friend, Vanessa Clark had been murdered in her home in the central district of Ivory Peaks. Mayor Oakley and Chief Ernest then agreed that the precinct would be transferred over to Ivory Peaks, right after the murder was solved. Soon the player and Major Lucas rushed to the Clarks’ family home to collect the deputy mayor’s corpse. Ethan was able to confirm that Vanessa’s killer knocked out and tied her down and used a lethal injection of three drugs which consisted of sodium thiopental used to induce unconsciousness, pancuronium bromide to cause muscle paralysis and respiratory arrest, and potassium chloride to stop the heart. Soon they suspected Leonard to ask him what happened, which he explained that he went to see where Vanessa was during the election only to find her corpse in her home. He told them they could look inside her office at town hall to help their investigation. There, they found clues to suspect medical assistant Violet Kayden and disgraced family heir Alexander Lynch. However before the two detectives could do anything, the news channels started to explode as a newspaper reporter reported the murder of Vanessa Clark and the city’s eruption into chaos. The detectives were able to identity the one reporting the news in Vanessa’s death as Gorden Loochester, who headed every newspaper in the city. They went to interrogate him about the murder before investigating his offices at the Loochester Local, where they found out that Florence Thames knew the victim. Later, the two detectives found out that Violet was angry at the deputy mayor that she didn’t support rescue efforts immediately following a huge fire that consumed her home and that Alexander Lynch tried to bribe her to keep the Lynch family’s secrets under lock and key from local law enforcement. Soon after, Mayor Oakley came to the station to confess something about Vanessa. He confessed to loving Vanessa more than he should’ve, that’s when Major smelled the alcohol fumes and realized that the Mayor had been drinking. While Mayor Oakley went to sober up with Adelina and Summer, Major and the player went to discover that Vanessa rejected Florence’s request of publication of a autobiography on the deputy mayor and that Gorden had believed that Vanessa was a horrible deputy mayor. Soon the Mayor got sober and pointed the team in the direction of the final clues to arrest Vanessa’s killer, who was revealed to be Alexander Lynch. Alexander denied all the evidence but was cornered when Major gave him the evidence that proved he was guilty. Alexander then explained that he did it for the beginning of Rosenoque’s downfall. He explained that a person had contacted him and told him about how they planned the downfall of Rosenoque’s society. They said the collapse could begin with Vanessa’s death and asked him to do the deed, in which Alexander agreed to, as Vanessa had ruined his family’s reputation. Alexander went to her house while the city was distracted with Mayor Oakley’s reelection, knocked her out and then waited to give her the dose of poison to kill her. He told them that now Vanessa was dead, chaos would bring a new Rosenoque from the ashes. Major then arrested him and sent him to trial where Judge Brighton gave him a life sentence. Afterwards Leonard told the detectives that he would do better by picking a deputy mayor to replace Vanessa and that he knew who to ask. Leonard then told them that he believed Rosenoque should be united more than ever and that his choice to be the next deputy mayor would be Daniel's former advisor and Blue Party leader Nancy Teagan. After Major and the player tracked her down to the Ocean Bay Hotel and told her, she asked for them to help her get an ID card. The player soon found Vanessa's card and gave it to Jordan, who fixed up the card to Nancy's identifications. Jordan then went with the detectives to congratulate her and to tell her to keep Daniel's morals to make the city a better place. Nancy agreed and thanked Jordan for the words before gifting them Vanessa's spare waistcoat. After the player and Leigh helped Gordon track down a new journalist to write a memorial column on Vanessa's life, they eventually got Florence Thames to agree into writing for the Loochester Local. After the case's events, Thomas told them that he received news from Sandalone Prison that a series of prisoners had escaped and that they were now on the loose throughout the district. Summary Victim *'Vanessa Clark' (found with her heart stopped inside her home) Murder Weapon *'Lethal Injection' Killer *'Alexander Lynch' Suspects Profile *The suspect drinks gimlets *The suspect has watched A Puff of Death Appearance *The suspect wears a tie Profile *The suspect knows chemistry *The suspect drinks gimlets *The suspect has watched A Puff of Death Profile *The suspect knows chemistry. *The suspect drinks gimlets. *The suspect has watched A Puff of Death Appearance *The suspect wears a tie Profile *The suspect knows chemistry *The suspect drinks gimlets *The suspect has watched A Puff of Death Appearance *The suspect wears a tie Profile *The suspect knows chemistry *The suspect drinks gimlets *The suspect has watched A Puff of Death Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer knows chemistry. *The killer drinks gimlets. *The killer has watched A Puff of Death. *The killer wears a tie. *The killer has brown eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Vanessa’s Family Home. (Clues: Victim’s Body, Cooled Ashes, Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Restored Handkerchief; New Suspect: Leonard Oakley) *Talk to Mayor Oakley about finding Vanessa. (New Crime Scene: Deputy Mayor’s Office) *Investigate Deputy Mayor’s Office. (Clues: Folders, Brooch) *Examine Folders. (Result: Monetary Donation) *Examine Monetary Request. (Result: Name Decoded; New Suspect: Violet Kayden) *Talk to Violet Kayden about her monetary donation from the victim. *Examine Brooch. (Result: Crest Identified; New Suspect: Alexander Lynch) *Talk to Alexander Lynch about his brooch in the deputy mayor’s office. *Examine Cooled Ashes. (Result: Syringe) *Analyze Syringe. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks gimlets) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Lethal Injection; Attribute: The killer knows chemistry) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Confront Gorden Loochester about releasing the news of Vanessa’s murder. (Attribute: Gorden drinks gimlets; New Crime Scene: The Loochester Local) *Investigate The Loochester Local. (Clues: Box of Footage, Faded Book Cover) *Examine Faded Book Cover. (Result: Vanessa’s Dedication; New Suspect: Florence Thames) *Talk to Florence Thames about her book dedication. (Attribute: Florence drinks gimlets) *Examine Box of Footage. (Result: Broken CD) *Examine Broken CD. (Result: Memoir CD to Vanessa) *Analyze Memoir CD. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has watched A Puff of Death; New Crime Scene: Vanessa’s Fireplace) *Investigate Vanessa’s Fireplace. (Clues: Locked Safe, Dirty Newspaper) *Examine Locked Safe. (Result: Lynch Folders) *Analyze Lynch Folders. (12:00:00) *Interrogate Alexander about his threat to the victim. (Attribute: Alexander drinks gimlets, has watched A Puff of Death and knows chemistry) *Examine Dirty Newspaper. (Result: Crumbs) *Examine Crumbs. (Result: Ration Biscuits) *Interrogate Violet about her angry newspaper message. (Attribute: Violet has watched A Puff of Death, drinks gimlets and knows chemistry) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Attribute: Leonard drinks gimlets. *Investigate Reporters’ Desks. (Clues: Ruined Notepad, Locked Briefcase) *Examine Locked Briefcase. (Result: Shredded Manuscript) *Examine Shredded Manuscript. (Result: Autobiography) *Make Florence explain her manuscript. (Attribute: Florence has watched A Puff of Death and knows chemistry) *Examine Ruined Notepad. (Result: Shorthand Notes) *Analyze Shorthand Notes. (09:00:00) *Make Gorden explain his hate for the deputy mayor. (Attribute: Gorden has watched A Puff of Death and knows chemistry) *Talk to Mayor Oakley about his relationship with the victim. (All tasks must be completed; Leonard has watched A Puff of Death and knows chemistry; New Crime Scene: Deputy Mayor’s Desk) *Investigate Deputy Mayor’s Desk. (Clues: Poison Vial, Severed Rope) *Examine Poison Vial. (Result: Damaged Fibers) *Analyze Damaged Fibers. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a tie) *Examine Severed Rope. (Result: Clear Liquid) *Analyze Clear Liquid. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Wolf in Sheep’s Clothing (1/8). (No stars) Wolf in Sheep's Clothing (1/8) *See Mayor Oakley about electing a new Deputy Mayor. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Vanessa’s Family Home. (Clue: Locked Planner) *Examine Locked Planner. (Result: Leonard’s Planner Unlocked) *Analyze Leonard’s Planner. (03:00:00) *Go talk to Nancy Teagan about taking over as deputy mayor. *Investigate Deputy Mayor’s Office. (Clue: Broken Card) *Examine Broken Card. (Result: Deputy Mayor’s ID) *Analyze Deputy Mayor’s ID. (06:00:00) *Give the ID card to Nancy Teagan. (Reward: Vanessa’s Waistcoat) *Go see what Gorden Loochester wants. *Investigate The Loochester Local. (Clue: Stack of Letters) *Examine Stack of Letters. (Result: Pink Letter) *Examine Handwriting. (Result: Florence’s Handwriting) *Talk to Florence about being a journalist for The Loochester Local. (Reward: Burger) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Rosenoque Category:Ivory Peaks